


NO DOCTORS!!!

by AnnaShew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaShew/pseuds/AnnaShew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry does not want to go to the doctor, why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO DOCTORS!!!

“no, no,no,no,no NOOOOOOOOOO. NO doctors”. The screams could be heard throughout the dungeons as a small black haired green eyed boy ran through the halls and hid behind a statue.”Harry James Potter. You will stop this unbecoming behavior right now and tell me calmly why you do not want to see Madame Pompfry.” Said tall Man with a hooked nose and black solder length hair as he climbed out of the hole behind a portrait of two snakes. “no” came the quiet response “and why not? Your obviously scared and I’m not going to make you do any thing you don’t want to but you need a checkup before you'll be allowed in any other part of the school” the man said in a quieter voice hoping to callm the 6 year old boy who had become his charge just a month ago “doctors mean.” Said the small boy, whose name happened to be Harry Potter, as he looked around the base of the statue “can you tell me why there mean?”  
“they hurt” he said creeping out from behind the statue “they go where there not supposed to.” As he said this the Man shudder involuntarily at the implications of what had happened to his charge “well I can tell you that that won’t happen hear. Madam Pomfry is very nice and I promise that I will be there the whole time I won’t let anybody harm you. Besides you already met her she was the one who fixed you up when you came hear last month. Remember?” the little boy nodded “promise. Uncle Sev?” “Yes I promise” said Uncle Sev, more commonly known as Severus Snape Potions Master and professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, holding out this arms the little boy ran in to his arms and clutched his robes as he was lifted off the ground.


End file.
